Double Cross
Double Cross is played for two different prizes, using a touchscreen device. Gameplay The contestant is faced with a big "X" consisting of 13 numbers. Each line of seven numbers represents a prize. Also contained in the lines of the "X" are highlighted boxes which fit four numbers; those numbers represent the prices of the prizes, which cross at the fourth digit, the "X"'s center. The "X" is "heat activated" meaning that the boxes operate with a literal human touch. The contestant's job is to touch either of those boxes and slide them to hopefully the right sets of four numbers in the prices; as the contestant does this, changing one price changes the other as well. Doing this correctly wins the game and both prizes. History *The game was first won on August 17, 2012 on the game's second playing. *Double Cross is the first pricing game to premiere since George Gray became permanent announcer. *The game initially had no think music. On the second and third playings, it used a think cue different from the current one, which debuted on its first Season 41 playing. (It should be noted that the third playing, the 40th anniversary special, was taped during Season 41.) *As shown in the picture above, on the first two playings, the unpicked numbers had dark green and yellow backgrounds, depending on the line. This led to complaints that the contestants' picks were too hard to see, so as of the third playing, the unpicked numbers now have a blue background on both lines. *Drew, most of the time, will say it's a new game and/or "you might not have seen it" no matter how long it's been since its debut. *On March 4, 2013, a contestant named Sharise Faniel won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game during "Publisher's Clearing House Week." It was played in the third slot. She went on to win both Showcases. *Double Cross has been lost 27 times, with the most recent being October 26, 2016. *Like Rat Race, Double Cross has never been the first or second pricing game to start any show because it needs time to start up. The game can be no earlier than third on the show. Note *This game can't be played with just any 2 prizes. The numbers have to be in a direct opposite spot. For example: if the first number was a "5" on 1 prize, that means the last number has to be a "5" for the other prize. Another example would be if the 2nd number from 1 prize is a "7", the 3rd number from the other prize has to be a "7" as well. In a way, it's like the numbers are in a mirrored spot, but they are actually in its direct opposite spots. Gallery Doublecross.jpg|Double Cross with the blue backgrounds Doublecrosswin.jpg|WIN! Doublecrossloss.jpg|The backgrounds turn red during a loss. doublecrossprizes1.jpg|These are the prizes offered on the very first playing. doublecrossprizes2.jpg|This is from the second playing of Double Cross when it was first won. Trivia *At the time of the game's debut, its set bore a resemblance to The X Factor, another FremantleMedia production. X Factor now uses a red graphics package and a logo in a different font. *''Double Cross'' is also the name of a failed game show pilot hosted and produced by Jack Barry as well as a Round 2 obstacle on the third season of [http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Wipeout_(2) ABC's Wipeout]. YouTube Videos Double Cross Premiere (June 8, 2012) First Double Cross winner (August 7, 2012) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games